Stone Cold
by Inazuma Shoni
Summary: It all started after the GMG, when Yukino gave Lucy a celestial key called the Flow Key, what happens when Grey takes a very special interest in the inhabitant of said key? GreyxOc NatsuxLucy
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

It's been 2 months since the Grand Magic Games, and ever since then Team Natsu has noticed that Lucy's been a little...distant. She's always staring off into space, and always looking at something that seemed to be in her hand at all times, but she would never show Team Natsu what it was, it wasn't like she told them, "No you can't see it." It's just that every time they tried to look at it she closed her hand and acted as if nothing happened.

But one day Lucy was even more distant that usual, and Team Natsu couldn't help but try to take a look at whatever it was that had her so awe struck, They were old Fairy Tail building that they had purchased after winning the Grand Magic Games, she was sitting all alone at a small table in the corner when Team Natsu approached her, she didn't even notice them, she just stared down at what was in her hand.

Grey was the first one who dared to sneak a peak, in the palm of her hand was a dark, blue/silver, celestial key, on the end of it was an engravement of a golden infinity symbol.

"What's is that?" Grey asked, causing Lucy to jump and attempt to hide the key.

"N-Nothing!" She squealed, hiding her hand behind her back.

"You know it's not 'nothing' now show me the key." He trying to reach around her back and grab at her hand.

"Let go!" Lucy screeched, tugging her wrist out of Grey's ice cold grip.

"What's this?" Natsu asked, plucking the key out of her hand while she had been distracted by Grey.

"Give it back!" She yelled, grabbing at Natsu who simply stepped back.

"This is cool, but I gotta say Luce, it's kinda weird looking." Natsu said.

'_Weird_?' A voice said sadly, as Lucy felt a stab of pain in her chest.

"Wha! What was that?!" Natsu said, jumping back a bit.

"Give her back your hurting her feelings!" Lucy yelled, grabbing at the key, which she successfully retrieved due mainly to Natsu's confusion.

"Her?" Erza asked curiously.

"Yes 'her' *sigh* I guess I can tell you..." She sighed, "Sit down." The entirety of Team Natsu sat down, even Wendy who had been trying to stay out of the way. (A.N./ yes, I consider Wendy part of team Natsu)

"You see, this key was given to me by Yukino after I beat her in the GMG, she called it a Flow Key, she said that its different than the other celestial keys, when she gave it to me she said, 'I could never make her come out, I can sense her and she can sense me, but I get there's more to magic then the power to feel and see things that are hidden.' I don't know what she means by the second part. I know the meaning of, 'I could never make her come out' because I've tried my hardest and no matter what I can't summon her, so I've settled with just talking to her until she trusts me enough to come out." Lucy sighed, holding the key up to her face as she stared at it.

"She never really says much, but I'm always willing to listen to what she has to say, and lately she opened up to me a bit more, I can tell she's a prideful person at heart, I know because when I first started talking to her and asked why she wouldn't come out she only ever said that I was a measly human and didn't deserve her presence, but now whenever I ask she says she isn't ready to see this world that its too much for her to handle. I can tell she's lonely and the kind of person who will never show weakness front of her enemies, she will keep fighting till the end and even then she will laugh in the face of death. She's the kind of person who will only express her helplessness to the one she loves and no other, she's the kind of person who has no regrets, but at the same time she will regret her very existence until the end."

"And right now, I just want to help her, and do whatever I can to see her smile and hear her laughter, I know, it's stupid, I mean, I've never even seen her face and I want to be there for her but that's how I feel." Lucy sighed, a small tear sliding down her cheek.

"It's fine, we understand, now, lets go on a mission, that'll cheer you up!" Natsu laughed.

'_Mission_?' A voice asked.

"Oh, right, I really haven't explained the guild concept to you have I, Nagare?" Lucy said, placing the key down on the table so that the whole of Team Natsu could hear their conversation.

'_What is a guild, you said you are a part of one, but, what are they, are they like a club or community or something?_' Nagare asked.

"Technically guilds are buildings where mages gather to share magical secrets and go on jobs to help their community, but most guilds and their members are close enough to call family." Lucy explained.

'_Wow! That sounds fun, I'd like to see that one day! I've never really had friends before._' Nagare giggled.

"C'mon, lets go pick out a mission!" Natsu said, tugging Lucy towards the Request Board.

"O-Ok!" Lucy stuttered, grabbing her key of the table before being dragged away.

'_So much energy!_' Nagare giggled, and since Lucy was the one holding the key, she was the only one who heard Nagare's comment.

"This is nothing." Lucy sighed.

"What?" Natsu asked.

"Oh, nothing I was just saying something to Nagare." Lucy said.

"Oh...ooh! How 'bout this one!" Natsu said, grabbing a poster off the request board.

_Job: Infiltrate a bandit encampment and capture their leader as well as reclaim all their stolen goods before they attack the city in 2 days _

_Reward: 100,000 Jewel_

_Location: the mountains west of Excalifia city_

"That's good, seems simple enough." Erza commented.

"Ok, lets get going, I'll bring it to Mira for approval." Lucy said, waving then walking over to the bar.

"Hey Lucy, how can I help you, it seems your out of that funk." Mira said.

"Yeah, I just had something on my mind, Team Natsu is going on a mission." Lucy said, placing the job poster in the bar.

"Oh, well that's good, maybe it'll get your mind off of things, speaking of things, how are you and Natsu?" Mira teased wiggling her eyebrows.

"Nonexistent!" Lucy fumed snatching the paper off the bar in a huff then stomping away.

"Jeez, can't she take a joke?" Mira sighed, smirking.


	2. When Two Worlds Collide

Chapter 1 - When Two Worlds Collide

After Mirajane approved the mission Team Natsu set out to Excalifia, a city just north of Mongolia, and after riding the train all night they finally arrived, after a quick breakfast they split up to gather information on the bandits...

With Grey~

Grey was running down the packed street, being pushed back by all the people, suddenly the familiar jingle of keys on a key ring caught his attention, his head snapped around facing the owner of said jingling sound, she was a few feet away from him but he could see her perfectly. She was slim and tall with a nice body and tan, golden brown skin. She had waist long, black hair that was done in the same style as Levy's except without the headband.

She wore a black silk blouse and black denim shorts on the side of her right thigh was a tattoo of a golden infinity sign, around each wrist was a spiked gothic bracelet and around her neck was a belt like leather collar, but the strange thing about the color was that there was a small, golden, glimmering, chain dangling from it as it connected itself to something in her hand. She had a ring on the middle finger of each hand, they were both the same: a ring with a black band and a blood red gem in the shape of a heart.

When she turned and looked around nervously he noticed that her eyes were two different colors, her right eye was a beautiful gold color and her left eye was a deep silver/blue, what took him by surprise was what she was holding, in one hand was the key that Grey instantly recognized as Lucy's Flow Key, and in her other hand was Lucy's key ring.

As Grey got closer he heard her mumble, "Where...where..." What she was looking for wasn't the least bit important to him, it was the fact that she had Lucy's keys that angered him.

She looked around a few more times then ran off, Grey tried to follow but soon lost her, he was then caught off guard by the ding of the clock tower that signaled for Team Natsu to meet up again, 'Shit!' Grey yelled mentally, he looked over at where the girl had been then turned and ran towards the meeting place.

Grey refrained from telling Lucy about seeing the girl with her keys, he knew if she found out she would drop everything to look for them, and they didn't have that kind of time, the bandits were planning on attacking the city in less than an hour, they could look for the girl and Lucy's keys later, she couldn't get far, after all she was looking for something, and by the looks of it, she wasn't going to find it anytime soon.

After a forty-five minuet trek up the mountains east of Excalifia Team Natsu reached the bandit encampment, by the looks of it they were just getting ready to leave for the city, so Team Natsu acted fast.

"FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" Natsu bellowed, fire spilling from his mouth as he took out at least twenty bandits.

"Ice Make: Spear!" Grey yelled, whipping out a few bandits as Erza sliced her way through the still stunned crowd.

"Air Dragon Roar!" Wendy huffed trying to be helpful, she was successful considering that she took down over fifty bandits.

"Open gate of the Lion-" Lucy started, grabbing at her keys, "Ah! My keys are gone!" Lucy exclaimed, quickly dodging a bandit who was swinging a sword around, she took a step back and tripped over a tree root, falling to the ground in a heap.

The bandit charged at her once again, cutting through the air with his blade, Lucy thought it was over, she closed her eyes in preparation for the hit, but it never came, she only heard the loud clang of iron on iron. Lucy opened her eyes to see her savior and saw a girl with wavy jet black hair had blocked the sword with her bare hand.

"What..." Lucy gasped.

"Gomen, it seems I'm a bit late, I was chasing after the dirty pickpocket who stole your keys." The girl said, tossing Lucy her key ring, "Oh, and take this too!" She said, tossing Lucy the Flow Key before lunging at the bandit and knocking him back.

"What's this?" Lucy asked, inspecting the small transparent, golden, chain that had wrapped itself around her wrist, she followed it and gasped when she saw it connected to the collar around the strange girls neck.

"Earth Flow: Natures Wrath!" The girl yelled, zipping skillfully around the crowd of bandits as ten to fifteen roots shot out of the ground and grabbed the bandits, tugging them into the earth.

Lucy looked at the chain again then back at the girl, no matter how far away the girl got the chain grew longer to accommodate to the distance.

"Spirit Flow: Energy Burner!" She girl yelled, darting around as she gently brushed against the bandits, each one suddenly collapsing from exhaustion.

"Time Flow: Past Wound!" At this each bandit she touched began to suddenly break out in random place, on some of them large gashed appeared, and on others nothing worse than scratches.

"Magic Flow: Fire Dragon Roar!" She yelled, perfectly mimicking Natsu's previous attack.

"Space Flow: Black Hole!" She yelled, a black hole appearing and sucking up every bandit but one, the boss.

"See you whenever!" She said, looking towards Lucy, then disappearing in a cloud of shimmering, golden sparks and puffs of flame.

"...Ok..." Lucy mumbled, still in shock as she sat on the ground in a heap. 'Was that who I think it was?' Lucy asked herself, 'No it couldn't be...'

"Lucy are you okay?! Who was that girl do you know her from somewhere?!" Natsu yelled running up to Lucy.

"I think that was...Narage..." Lucy mumbled.

"NANI!"


	3. Visiting hours

Chapter 2 - A Whole New Life

**Just letting you guys know this story my change from rated T to rated M later on, k? It won't be anything graphic, just giving you a heads up.**

"Nagare?...Nagare?!...Nagare!" Lucy yelled to the Flow Key, it had been a few days since the incident in Excalifia, and and Lucy hadn't been able to get in touch with her new friend at all and it was starting to worry her.

Lucy thought hard then called over Natsu and Grey, making sure to put her key down before whispering something to them, they grinned and nodded.

After a few minuets Gray and Natsu got into a fight and made sure that Lucy got caught in the crossfire, right before the the fire ball and ice shard came in contact with Lucy there was a shimmering light from the key, and Lucy could just hear a voice say calmly, "_Time Flow: Freeze._" The fireball and ice shard froze, the fire was then extinguished and the ice shard fell to the ground with a thump.

"I knew you were there!" Lucy squealed, pulling the Flow Key off of her necklace and holding it up to her face.

'_'I refuse to come out unless it is absolutely vital to your survival!_'' Nagare huffed. After a few moments she spoke again, "_But I guess if you really want to you could come to me..._" She mumbled.

"Really, but how would I do that?" Lucy asked.

"_I live in a place between the celestial world and the human world, so it's easy, Im kinda...busy...but you can come over if you want_."

"Busy with what?" Lucy asked, sitting down at the bar with Natsu and Grey as Mirajane ran over it them to see what was going on.

"_...uh...work_?" Nagare almost questioned.

Lucy was about to ask what kind of work when she heard a male voice in the background, "Oi! Rae, what's taking so long, I've been waiting for forever!" The voice whined.

"_Hold on one second Koda_!" Nagare yelled.

Mirajane's lips curled into a sly smile, "Oh~ so that's what's going on." She sang.

"_Wah, Perv! Get out of my bedroom_!" Lucy heard Nagare yell before saying to Lucy, "_Sorry master, I gotta go! Here take this, it'll let you in my place any time you need me!_" Nagare said, and in a poof of smoke a key fell into into Lucy's hand.

"Ok?" Lucy said, now utterly confused.

"_See you whenever_!" She heard Nagare say before everything went quiet.

"What was that about?" Grey asked, sitting next to Lucy.

"Isn't it obvious!" Mirajane squealed, "Lucy interrupted Nagare and her boyfriend's special 'alone time' see Lucy!" She cried, "Even your anti social spirit has a boyfriend! You need to get one now! Oh but you and Natsu would be so cute together I just know it!" Mira swooned, going off into her own little world of matchmaking.

"Never happening Mira." Lucy sighed, "Hm, should I go now?'' Lucy asked no one in particular as she looked down at the key that Nagare had given her.

Mirajane was about to say _'No way_!' But Natsu said, "Yeah, I wanna go in a adventure!"

"Sure whatever." Gray said lazily as Mirajane's face turned from disbelief to shock.

"No you can't go now! What if they're-" she started but stopped when Natsu, Lucy, and Grey disappeared into a poof of smoke.

After the poof of smoke Lucy, Natsu, and Grey ended up on a huge chunk of land that appeared to be floating in space, they were in front of a huge golden gate, Natsu pushed open the gate and walked inside, Lucy and Grey following, Lucy looked down and saw that the shimmering golden chain from before had returned and was now connected to the Flow Key that hung from her light blue choker necklace.

The grounds were pitch black and lit solely by bright yellow orbs that floated around as well as small Chinese lanterns that hung from various trees, they followed the chain down a cobblestone path and soon ended up in front of a large mansion, that looked almost like The Heartfillia mansion except black and gothic looking.

Lucy walked up to the door and knocked nervously, thinking about what she heard when she was talking to Nagare earlier, what if she recalling was interrupting...that... The door opened with a creak and Lucy instantly blushed as she saw what stood before her, it was a boy about her age with spiky brown hair and soft yellow eyes, Lucy tried to avoid looking at him, after all, he was just standing there in a pair of boxers, but she couldn't bring herself to tear her eyes off of his chest and well toned abs.

The boy look at her lazily before turning around and saying, "C'mon, Nagare's out back." He yawned and gestured to them to come inside.

They followed him inside as a maid pushed the door closed behind them, they wandered down the hall before they came out the back door of the Mansion, he pushed open the door and walked over to a figure sitting in a chair that overlooked a small rose garden.

"Oi, Rae, your master and her friends are here..." He yawned plopping himself down on the grass in front of her.

She turned her head and grinned, she stood and walked over to them, "I'm so glad you could come, I guess you already met Koda, I'm sorry about the half naked thing, he's and Incubus so he really doesn't like to wear clothes, that's better than what he normally wears which is usually nothing." She sighed.

'_Wait an incubus, as in those horny male demons that rape girls in their sleep?!' _Lucy thought in shock.

"Hey I gave up all those other girls for you!" He pouted.

"It's never going to happen you pervert!" She shouted over her shoulder.

"I can wait as long a I need, we're immortal remember." He laughed.

"The day I get together with you is the day I kill myself." She grumbled.

"So harsh." He pouted.

"Sorry about him, so you guys want me to give you a tour or something, I can't remember the last time I had a human visitor." She said, a gleam of hope in here eyes.

"Sure." Lucy said.

"Ok, and be careful, my job is controlling the flow of the universe so there are some pretty strange demons and spirits around here, Koda being one of them." She said, "And whatever you do, if you see a black cat, do not go near it, just keep walking and avoid eye contact." She said seriously.

"Yeah, o-ok." Lucy stuttered. She was always the superstitious one but hearing this utterly freaked her out.

"So, lets begin, you coming Koda?" She asked, turning to the boy who was sitting on the ground eyeing her lustfully.

"You betcha." He said, jumping up and jogging up to them.

'_This guy is better at stripping than Grey and more of a flirtatious pervert than Loke, I better keep an eye on him_' Lucy thought. '_But what I don't get is, well, if Nagare isn't interested in him why does she encourage him by inviting him to tag along?'_

In the span of a half an hour Nagare had shown them her rose garden, her personal study, the dinning room, the kitchen, the ball room, the library, and then pointed out the demon's woods and the god's Parthenon, which was probably the most well lit place there. "That's pretty much everything, I guess, all the other rooms belong to Demon Keys and such, along with a few God Keys mixed in."

"What other responsibilities do you have?" Lucy asked.

"I have to keep track of different mages, dragon slayers and god slayers in particular, as well as heal any injured spirits, I need to do this to keep everything balanced, one of your spirits, Libra, often helps me when she visits." Nagare said.

"So of I were to summon a spirit and they get injured and go back to the spirit world they come here first?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, basically. There are five things I have to monitor, the flow of the earth, the flow of time, the flow of magic, the flow of spirit and the flow of space, they all must be balanced in order for humans and spirits to survive." She explained.

"I was also wondering, what's with this chain?" Lucy asked, pointing down to the chain that connected the two.

"Oh that, The collar symbolizes my loyalty to my master." She said, "and the chain symbolizes our bond which is almost like that of sisters."

"Oh...did you ever share something like this with Yukino?" Lucy asked.

"Nah, she never really talked to me the only time she tried to summon me was for battle, so I refused to come out, I had better things to do than play her stupid games." She sighed.

"Ok so now what-Ah!" Lucy yelled jumping back a few feet after feeling something brush up against her leg.

"Meow?" Mewed a small black cat, Lucy scurried away remembering what Nagare said about a black cat.

"It's not gonna work Ko-chan, I already warned her~" Nagare sighed.

There was a puff of smoke and there, where the cat stood before, was a tall slim boy about the same age as Laxus, he had jet black hair, pale skin and red eyes, he wore a black leather jacket and a pair of jeans, "Aw, why, you've ruined my fun again, I only wanted a little taste." He hissed in a smooth seductive tone.

"This is Kotsuko, he's a Bajang, which is like a Vampire except they usually take the form of a cat, don't let your guard down around him, ever, even if you think he's dead, don't take yours eyes off him. I've tamed most of the demons around here but he and the gorgon sisters are still going on strong, although they don't bother me they often go after visitors."

"This place is so scary, how can you live here?" Lucy asked, cowering behind a clueless Natsu.

"Like I said, they don't bother me, only visitors, and Kotsuko is the only one who will try anything while I'm here, you only have to worry if your alone. "Plus if they were to touch me in any way I have a feeling this weirdo would tear them to shreds." She said, cocking her head towards Koda, who was glaring at Kotsuko like he was going to kill him any second.

"Down boy." Kotsuko purred.

"I **will** rip your throat out." Koda growled.

"Feisty as ever I see." Kotsuko said, "Later Rae, see you at dinner~" Kotsuko cooed before turning back into a cat and scampering off.

"Creep." Nagare muttered.

"Hey Nagare, I'm just wondering, why does everyone here call you Rae?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, no reason it's just a nickname." Nagare said nervously. "On second thought, do you think that maybe I could go and visit this guild of yours I'm kind of curious now." She asked, changing the subject.

"You really want to?!" Lucy asked happily.

"Your not going anywhere with out me." Koda said, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"You can come just don't rape anybody." Nagare grumbled, pinching his hand and pulling it off of her, as he mouthed a silent 'ouch'

"N-No problem your the only one I'm interested in." He laughed.

"Never happening, now put some clothes on pervert." She said, snapping her fingers and after a puff of smoke Koda was wearing a black t-shirt and jeans, he gave her a look and she snapped he fingers again, when the smoke cleared the shirt was gone Koda grinned and said, "That's more like it."

"You ready?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, Space Flow: Door!" Nagare commanded as a door with the fairy tail logo appeared.

They walked through the door which brought them inside the guild, Nagare and Koda followed Lucy, Natsu and Grey over to the bar and sat down next to them.

"Oh, Lu-chan, your back, who is this?" Levy asked, coming up behind the small group.

"Names Nagare, one of Lucy's spirits." Nagare said, waving to Levy with a warm smile.

"I'm Koda, a pleasure to meet you mademoiselle~" Koda purred seductively, kissing the back of Levy's hand as Negare swatted the back of his head.

"Jeez I never thought you were the jealous type." Koda teased.

"I'm not but apparently muscles over there is." Nagare said, smirking as she cocked her head towards Gageel who was sitting in the corner, an angry aura surrounding him as he glared a Kota while cracking his knuckles.

"Oh~ yeah I can do with just you." Koda fake laughed, as he broke up into a cold sweat thinking about what Gageel would do to him.

"You don't even have that much." Nagare muttered.

"So your Nagare, Lu-chan talks abut you all the time." Levy said, trying to change the subject.

"She talks about me?" Nagare said.

"Yeah, although Mira-san was freaking out after Lu-chan left this morning and was screaming something abut Lucy walking in on 'that'" Levy said innocently.

"What?" Nagare and Koda said in unison before looking at each other and bursting into laughter.

"Trust me, that didn't happen, however I've been trying to get in that girls pants for at least 10 years now, but she doesn't even give me a chance." Koda cried dramatically.

"You pervert!" Nagare gasped, knocking him over the head.

"Ow~ jeez take a joke Rae." Koda laughed.

"Hmf." Nagare fumed turning away from him.

"You guys are weird." Natsu laughed.

"Mira!" Lucy called, "I want you to meet somebody!"

Hearing this Mirajane quickly scampered over to the bar, long story short, by the end of the night Koda and Nagare were practically a part of Fairy Tail, and Nagare had smiled more that day then she had in the past 10 years.


	4. Member!

It was midnight and everyone was finally going home after a big party, Lucy had invited Nagare to spend the night at her apartment because she was tired and couldn't summon the magical power to go home, neither could Lucy, as for Koda, he could get home just fine, he gave Lucy one more look then nodded and tossed her something.

She looked down into her hand and saw a jet black key with a golden symbol for male at the end of it, "My key." Koda said, "If she trusts you, I trust you, call me any time you need help." He said, Lucy suddenly grew pale, "Don't worry, I won't try anything funny, Rae's the only one I want." He said, "Later Blondie." He laughed, and with a puff of smoke, he was gone.

"C'mon, lets go Nagare." Lucy said happily as she clipped Koda's key onto her key ring.

"Kay." Nagare said, following behind her, in a few minuets they reached Lucy's apartment.

"Aww, what a cute place." Nagare squealed.

"Thanks, it's really all I can afford right now." Lucy said, hanging her key's on a hook next to her bed.

"Hold on one sec, someone's trying to call me." Nagare said, taking a communication lacrima out of her purse, "Yeah, what's up?" She asked as the image of a raven haired girl came to the screen.

"_We have a spirit here who is in need of the Gypsies Syrup, could you please send some over for me?_" Asked the woman.

"Sure thing Minerva, coming right up." With that the Lacrima wend dark and Nagare turned to Lucy, who's eyes were bugging out of her head.

"What?" She asked.

"M-Minerva?!" Lucy gasped.

"Yeah, I put he in charge of Spirit Flow while I was gone- wait, oh, if your thinking abut that Saber Tooth bitch, it's not her, Minerva is the goddess of wisdom and medicine, she lives in the Parthenon. I really find it offensive that they have the same name." Nagare growled, pulling a vile from her bag and summoning a small door about the size of her head, she punched open the tiny door and stuck her hand inside, Lucy heard the voice from before say, "_Thanks_." And then the door was gone.

"I'm going to go change into something to sleep in." Lucy said, grabbing a pair of pajamas and walking into the bathroom.

"K." Nagare said, there was a poof of smoke and when it cleared Nagare was wearing a black silk tank top and black and gold silk pajama shorts with little golden tassels.

When Lucy came out of the bathroom she saw Nagare sitting on a mattress on the floor, over it was a black silk quilt, she was just sitting there reading a book, when she heard Lucy walk in she looked up and adjusted her reading glasses, pushing them up the bridge of her nose with her middle finger.

'_She made herself at home_' Lucy thought, sweatdropping. Nagare closed her book and set it down on the floor next to her.

"So, how did you like the guild?" Lucy asked, sitting down on the mattress.

"Oh Lucy, it was amazing, almost makes me wish I were human again." Nagare sighed, spreading her arms out and falling back on the mattress.

"Again?" Lucy asked, surprised.

"Yeah, again, I've been meaning to tell you about it for a while now." Nagare sighed.

"Ok, so, spill."

"Well I used to be human, I was a celestial Mage about 6 or 7 years ago, well I still am but I only have a few keys left, the reason I'm so close to Koda, and even to Kotsuko, is because they used to be my keys, so was Nagare..." Nagare sighed before continuing, "Back then my name was Rae, I was a mercenary, I had the same kind of standards as you when it came to the whole 'spirits are friends not servants' thing."

"Anyways, Nagare, he was one of my spirits, I met him through Koda when he took me to the mansion one day to introduce us. He gave me his key and after that everything was perfect."

"He was your lover wasn't he?" Lucy asked sadly.

"Yeah, but he died protecting me...there's a rule in the spirit world, if a spirit dies, a human must step up and take their place, I was guilt ridden so I took the job, at first I was freaked out, you know, I mean, used to be a redhead, I had red hair and lime green eyes, so much for that right?" Nagare laughed meekly.

"It took me a long time to learn the five types of Flow Magic, but it was worth it, because when I use the magic I feel like I'm holding him in my arms again." Nagare sighed.

"You should join Fairy Tail!" Lucy blurted.

"What?!" Nagare shouted, bolting up.

"We'll, you said you used to be human, I'm guessing that's also why you can stay in this world for as long as you want, so why not join Fairy Tail?"

"But Lucy- I mean I'm not sure if that's- huh?" Nagare stuttered, still in shock.

"You be able to live your life again! Regain your lost youth, maybe even fall in love again, don't you want to give it a shot?" Lucy squealed.

"Well, kinda..." Nagare said nervously, poking her pointer fingers together.

"Then why not? First thing tomorrow you can join, Master won't mind." Lucy sang, grabbing Nagare's hand and looking at her with hopeful eyes.

"...ok...but what about my job?" She asked.

"You said It yourself you barley ever need to heal spirits, and you'll be able to monitor problem mages up close and personal, if you do need to heal somebody you can leave then come back once you're done, so what to you say?"

"Defiantly!" Nagare said, a determined look in her eye.

"Yay!" Lucy squealed, "This is awesome!"

"Yeah, lest get some sleep tomorrow's a big day." Nagare yawned as Lucy crossed the room and lay down on her bed.

"Ok, g'nite Nagare." Lucy yawned, closing her eyes and drifting to sleep.

"G'nite."


End file.
